Johnny Yong Bosch
John Jay Bosch (born January 6, 1976), known as Johnny Yong Bosch is an American actor, voice actor, martial artist, and musician. He is best known for his role as Adam Park in seasons 2 & 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1994–1996), Power Rangers Zeo (1996) and Power Rangers Turbo (1997). He also played the movie incarnation of the same role in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. He was born in Kansas City, Missouri and is now living in West Hills, California with his wife Amy, their two children and his band Eyeshine. Bosch's only Pokémon voice role is [[Brock (Origins)|Pewter City Gym Leader Brock in the origins Mini-Series]]. Filmography Film *Adam Park - (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995)) *Adam Park - Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) *''Ah! My Goddess!: The Movie'' (2000) *''Wicked Game'' (2002) *''Petite Cossette'' (2004) *''Devon's Ghost: Legend of the Bloody Boy'' (2005) *''Karas: The Prophecy'' (2006) *''Broken Path'' (2008) *''Stray'' (2009) *''Hellbinders'' (2009) *''Rise and Fail'' (2012) *''Love Like Bullets'' (2012) *''Hit Somebody'' (2012) TV *Adam Park - Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (1994–1996) *Adam Park - Power Rangers Zeo (1996) *Adam Park - Power Rangers Turbo (1997) *''Power Rangers Funniest Moments'' (Hosted as himself) (1998) *Adam Park - Power Rangers in Space (1998) *Adam Park - Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (2007) *''Supah Ninjas'' (2011) as Master Shin Animated TV Series *Three Delivery (2008) Anime *Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman - Joe Shimamura/Cyborg 009 *Children of the Whale (2018) *B: the Beginning (2018) *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) *Forest of Piano (2018) *Digimon Adventure tri. (2016-2018) - Takeru "T.K." Takaishi *Sailor Moon Crystal (2014) - Artemis *Sailor Moon (2014) - Artemis (Viz Media redub) *Doraemon (2014) - Nobi Nobita *Yo-kai Watch (2015) - Nathan Adams *Sword Art Online II (2015) *K *Persona 4: The Animation (2012) - Protagonist/Yu Narukami and Tohru Adachi *Durarara!! (2010) - Izaya Orihara *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Itsuki Koizumi *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2006) - Lelouch Lamperouge/Lelouch vi Britannia/Zero * Eureka 7 (2005) - Renton Thurston *Kamichu! (2005) *Bleach (2004–Present) - Ichigo Kurosaki and Hollow Ichigo *Fafner (2004) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004) - Lujon *Samurai Champloo (2004) *Heaven and Earth (2004) *Duel Masters (2004) *Paranoia Agent (2004) *Mermaid Forest (2003) *Please Twins! (2003) *Last Exile (2003) *Stellvia (2003) *Wolf's Rain (2003) - Kiba *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2002) *Heat Guy J (2002) *Naruto (2002) *Witch Hunter Robin (2002) *The Twelve Kingdoms (2002) *Mirage of Blaze (2002) *Hare+Guu (2001) *Gate Keepers (2001) *Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card (2000) *Trigun (1998) Vash the Stampede Video Games *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Kung Jin *Power Rangers Super Megaforce (2014) - Super Megaforce Red, Red Mystic Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger, Zeo Ranger V Red, Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger *Persona 4: Arena (2012) - Protagonist/Yu Narukami *Dissidia 012 Duodecim: Final Fantasy (2011) - Firion *Zero - Marvel Vs. Capcom: Fate of Two Worlds/Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011) *Star Wars The Old Republic - Torian Cadera *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Bumblebee *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2009) - Kit Taylor *Dissidia: Final Fantasy (2009) - Firion *Street Fighter IV/Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition (2008–12) - Yang *The Last Remnant (2008) - Rush Sykes *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World - Emil Castagnier, Ratatosk *Persona 4 (2008) - Protagonist/Yu Narukami and Tohru Adachi *Devil May Cry 4 (2008) - Nero *Warriors Orochi (2007) *Eternal Sonata (2007) *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007) *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) *Project Sylpheed: Arc of Deception (2006) *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2006) *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) *Suikoden V (2006) *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) *Tales of the Abyss (2005) *Grandia III (2005) *Wild Arms 4 (2005) *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2003) *Galerians: Ash (2002) *Xenosaga (2002) *Hajime Hinata (Danganronpa) *Izuru Kamakura (Danganronpa) *Rantaro Amami (Danganronpa) Director *Stray (2009) *Cheeracise Twilight Dance Fitness (2007) *Cheeracise: Cheer Like a Pro (2006) *Devon's Ghost: Legend of the Bloody Boy (2005) Writer *Stray (2009) Producer *Stray (2009) Editor *Devon's Ghost: Legend of the Bloody Boy (2005) Self *Adventures in Voice Acting (2007) Archive Footage * Power Rangers Dino Thunder ** Legacy of Power (2004) * The Lost Episode (1999) * Masked Rider ** Super Gold (1996 VHS Release only) * Lord Zedd's Monster Heads: The Greatest Villains of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1995) * The Good, the Bad, and the Stupid: The Misadventures of Bulk and Skull (1995) Eyeshine Eyeshine is four piece "Edge Rock" band from Los Angeles, CA that offically started in 2004. Its members are Johnny Yong Bosch (lead vocals, rhythm guitar), Taylor Garcia (drums), Polo Yazaki (lead guitar) and Ginny Eck (bassist). They have self released nine albums and one EP. In 2011 they entered a world-wide search for the best unsigned bands created by emmy award winning producer Don Was called "Gimme The Gig." They made it to the finals, but lost. The next year they entered "Gimme The Gig II," and won. They re-recorded and shot a music video for their song "Stratosphere." Discography ;Studio albums *R''ed Stripes White Lights'' (2008) *''My Paper Kingdom'' (2009) *''Tone of Echoes'' (2010) *''Afterglow'' (2011; acoustic album) *''Revolution Airwaves'' (2012) *''Like Yesterday (2012; acoustic album) *''Fall Seven Times, Stand Up Eight (2013) *''My Paper Kingdom (Remastered) (2013) *''Sidewalk Dreams and Chalk Dust ''(2015) '''Other albums' *''Sonosis (2011; instrumental album) *''Garage Sessions ''(2011; cover album) *''Xmas ''(2011; holiday album) *''Sansvox ''(2011; karaoke album) *''Sansvox II ''(2014; karaoke abum) '''Extended Plays ' *''How About That'' (2006) *''Dreaming On (2015) '''Singles' *''Stratosphere (2012) '''Music Videos' External links * Johnny Yong Bosch at tv.com * Johnny Yong Bosch at imdb.com * Eyeshine.net * RevolutionAirwaves.com * Johnny Yong Bosch Twitter * Johnny Yong Bosch Facebook * Johnny Yong Bosch at the Power Rangers Wiki * Johnny Yong Bosch at the Star Wars Wiki References